


A Mother’s Love

by bearinapotatosack



Series: The Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grace is the best mum, Humor, Other, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Grace may be a robot but she still loves her children with all her heart. Here are seven stories for her seven children.





	1. No.1- Luther

Luther had never bothered to become closer to his mother, the bond with his father had always been his priority rather than with Grace. Besides, everything she said was programmed anyway, why bother when nothing she said had any true meaning behind it.   
  
However, there was the odd occasion when he needed more than his father could give him. Grace would often be in the kitchen, cleaning or cooking most likely, when he tailed her out.   
  
“Mom?” Luther mumbled from the doorway of the old kitchen, once a butchers’ shop. “Mom,”    
  
The Android turned from her place in front of the old stove, “What is it dear?”. Her smile was extraordinary, faultless and fake, she strode over in her shining shoes and crouched down to meet his eyes.   
  
“I think I hurt my hand in training yesterday, I didn’t think it was anything to worry about but it’s still hurting after a night,” Luther held out his right hand, the usual pale white skin had turned puffy, cracked and red. Her gentle hands reached out and stroked the swollen skin of his hand.    
  
“From what I can see, it’s fractured, dear,” She shot him a comforting smile as she stood up and guided him to the infirmary of the mansion. Grace patted the hospital bed and Number One hopped up, “I’ll just do an x-ray then put a cast on your hand,” Luther nodded as he watched his mother hurry around like a worker bee as she gathered all the required equipment.    
  
In an instant, there went a minute flash and the x-ray was done. Grace stood calmly by his side, almost as if she was in standby mode, as the mismatched pair awaited the results.    
  
“Ah yes, I predicted correctly, your hand is fractured,” The Android hovered in front of him with the laminate x-ray in her pristine hands. “I’ll put a cast on your hand then inform your father that you should remain behind for the next three weeks on missions and training.“   
  
Luther deflated, ‘*Three weeks?* he thought as Grace wrapped his arm with multiple types of the material then applied a cast to the curved claw of his hand. Within a quarter of an hour, his mother stepped away from the bed and smiled, letting him hop off the bed while she asked him some questions.   
  
“Is the cast too loose or too tight?”   
  
“No,”   
  
“Is it too hot?”   
  
“No,” Luther looked at his mother in the eye and asked her. “Can I go now?”   
  
She nodded and turned around, only to be surprised by a one-armed hug from Number One. “Thank you,” He whispered, his voice muffled by the creaseless polka dot dress.    
  
“No problem, darling,” Grace turned around and enclosed Luther in a loving hug. He took it back, everything she said may be programmed, but he felt that deep down she really did care.   



	2. No.2- Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Mother’s Day and Diego has decided to show Grace how much she’s appreciated.

Diego loved his mother with his entire heart and soul, no matter what anyone says. How could anyone say that she felt nothing? She encouraged him when no one else did, lifted everyone up and even made him food with smiley faces!    
  
Grace was his mum, Android or not.    
  
“M-mom, I g-go-got you something, since-since it’s mother’s da-day,” Diego stuttered as he stumbled forward with the wrapped present in hand. As she turned around, her smile calmed his nerves,  _ ‘Just picture the words in your mind’ _ .    
  
She stepped forward, feather duster in hand, from the marble-topped bar and replied, “Diego, dear, you didn’t have to get me anything,”. They both chuckled as she carefully picked up the smooth package and stroked the wrapping paper, it was sloppily done but it was obvious that his mum appreciated the gesture none the less.   
  
The gentle ripping of paper cut through the silence, Diego’s hands shook with anxiety,  _ ‘What if she doesn't like it?’  _ he thought. He met eyes with Grace as she revealed the gift and she let out a gasp as her eyes fell on the plastic packaging.    
  
Inside of the package lay a few loops of embroidery floss and fabric for embroidering on. Her face lit up as she softly caressed the clear plastic casing and gestured for Diego to come closer. He shuffled silently, taking comfort in her warming smile and kind sparkle in her eyes that he swore was always there.    
  
“I will use these this afternoon, once you’ve all gone to bed,” Grace spoke smoothly as she brought him into a tight hug and kissed his head. “Why don’t I embroider something just for you?”    
  
His head lifted as he thought of the countless ideas, “May-maybe you could do-do a turtle, I like t-turtles,” Diego blushed slightly and looked back down at his hands. She caressed his face gently and nodded, standing up and hugging him. 

From the distance, Reginald called “Grace, your services are needed,”. Diego deflated, the moment ended and Grace moved towards the stairs. With a sigh, he returned to his room, looking forward to his embroidered turtle that his mum was going to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one, Diego loves turtles, it’s decided!


	3. No.3- Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is trying to find her new skirt and seeks out Grace to find it, along the way she may be able to get in some quality mother-daughter time.

Allison hummed a song as she rummaged through her closet on the hunt for the skirt she bought last week. Sighing, she left her room, in search for Grace to ask her where her new skirt was. 

The corridors were empty, almost everyone was in their rooms, through a crack in the door she saw Klaus. He was blaring out Nina Simone while applying some eccentric eyeshadow. Hastily, Allison entered his room, knowing that no matter how kind he could be, there were sometimes days where you couldn’t approach him in confidence.

“Hey Klaus,” She collapsed onto his bed as she watched him stroke the eyeshadow brush across his eyelid. 

He looked away from the mirror and turned to Allison. “Hallo, Schwester!” Klaus waved as he opened his dresser drawer and pulled out an already lit cigarette, they met eyes as Klaus made a shush sign at Allison. “Don’t tell Daddy dearest,”

“Gimme a puff and I’ll consider it,” 

“Ha!” They burst out laughing as Klaus passed the cigarette to his sister as she poetically took a drag of the hand rolled cigarette. “What do you want anyway?”

“Have you seen Mom anywhere, I need to find that new skirt I bought on the way back from our last mission,” She handed back the cigarette as she adjusted her position on his plain bed. 

The familiar clip clop of Grace’s high heels came into earshot. “Er, there,” Klaus pointed to the open doorway as their mother stood prim and proper in the hallway. “Au revoir, mi hermana,”

She waved back as she followed her mother down the corridor, “Mom, have you seen my new skirt anywhere?” 

Grace turned around, folding her arms perfectly as she thought of where she’d seen it last. With a smile, she gestured for Allison to follow her, they walked down the sets of stairs as they went into the kitchen to look in the laundry basket. 

“It should be here darling,” In one swift motion, she flourished the light blue skirt out of the pile of washing and assessed its condition. “Although it is creased, I’ll iron it for you,”

“Okay Mom,” They walked over to the ironing board and waited as Grace straightened out the creases of the skirt. Once it was done, she handed it back to Allison and went to walk away until she felt a hand on her upper arm. “Can you help we dress up, I’ve got a few things that could go with this and I need your help,”

Grace blinked a few times before nodding and following her daughter to her bedroom. On the way, the two looked into Klaus’ room where he was twirling around to his music and fluently speaking in German to a ghost. 

They reached Allison’s room quickly and they instantly began to rummage through her closet and drawers for a matching top and makeup. Grace held up a few palettes and blouses that could match the skirt as she watched her daughter gleefully engage in a fashion show.

“I quite like that combination, dear,” Grace stood behind Allison with her hands on her shoulders as her daughter turned and looked at her outfit in the mirror. Allison looked at her mother and replied, “Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?”

With a chuckle, Grace bent down and hugged Allison, kissing her cheek as she gave her a reassuring smile. “You look amazing, dear,” Allison turned around and clasped her arms around her mom gratefully, feeling a warmth in her heart that she had been severely lacking for most of her childhood.

“Now, dear, I’m going to start dinner, I’ll call you all down when it’s done,” She reached the doorway before Allison called to her. 

“I really enjoyed spending time with you today Mom,”

“Me too,”

Allison happily sat down on her bed after Grace had left, collapsing down and turning on her stereo to listen to some music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard, I struggled to think of something for Allison so I hope you like this one. Klaus is next and I’ll give you three hints. Heels. 12. Jaw.


	4. No.4- Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has finally got the opportunity to try on his mother’s shoes, but when he slips, who will look after him?

He couldn’t wait, the beige-pink high heels were weighted in his hand as he made his way to the grand stairs of the Hargreeves’ Mansion. 

Klaus’ faced was covered with a grin, he’d been waiting for  _ so  _ long to get his hands on a pair of his mother’s shoes and finally his chance was here. He wore a mismatched outfit of and a striped purple and burgundy skirt with a white shirt and an array of necklaces dangling on his chest. He didn’t care if nothing matched, as long as he was happy then he didn’t care for anyone else’s opinion.

Klaus slipped his feet into the heels as he proudly stood on the top step- ‘ _ Now to get all the way down, _ ’. 

Clip. One foot down one step. Clop. Both feet one step down.

Clip. One foot down another step. Clop. Both feet another step down.

Clip. One foot down a third step. Slide. No clop. 

One foot was now sliding down the varnished wood. The other foot joined. Klaus’ vision flew to the ceiling as his back heavily landed on the sharp wooden steps.

“Ah!” He screamed as pain went shooting up his spine and he went shooting quickly towards the floor. 

Once he landed on the floor, his body curled up instinctively into a fetal position, letting a few tears drip down his chin as he awaited someone’s help.

“Number Four, get up off the ground, now!”

Klaus carefully shook his head, he wasn’t ready to be humiliated- not yet. Reginald asked again, the smidge of patience in his voice was disappearing. Klaus refused once more as Reginald bent down and dragged Number Four up by the scruff of his neck. 

Squeaking in shock, Klaus struggled with all the strength he had as the heels slipped of his feet. He struggled against his father’s grasp as he felt himself lift off the floor. 

“What do you call this Number Four?” His voice boomed and echoed around the hall as Klaus jittered in the air. “Wearing your mother’s shoes?”

He scoffed before continuing, “Last time I checked you were a male- yes?” They met eyes as Klaus fought off tears ‘ _ How could he answer that? How could he tell his father that no, he was not male, or at least that’s what he was beginning to think, _ ’ 

“You shall be punished for this,” Reginald gradually lifted him higher, his eyes becoming colder by the second. “A few nights in the Mausoleum should do it!” 

“No!”

Klaus scrunched his eyes closed as he felt his father’s grasp on his collar disappear. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, seeing he was on the floor and processing the immense pain in his jaw. 

In the distance he heard his father walk away, the regular thudding getting quieter as he heard it being replaced with the light clip-clops of Grace. She crouched down and carefully lifted him up off the floor.

“My dear Klaus, how did you get in this mess?” She carried him into the infirmary and lay him gently on the crisp white bed, when he went to answer she merely wagged her finger as if to say ‘ _ That question was rhetorical, _ ’. “You’ve broken your jaw, I need to wire it shut for eight week to let it heal,”

Klaus’ eyebrows shot up on his head. ‘ _ Eight weeks?! _ ’. He began to shake his head in protest, how was he meant to last eight weeks without talking?

“I’m going to give you some morphine so ease the pain,” She explained as she tapped a needle and slowly inserted it into the blue vein of his pale arm. Under her calm hands, her son thrashed around trying to explain how little he wanted this.

Until he felt it.

The ease. The quiet. The numbness. 

His thrashing stopped as he leant carefully into his mother’s hands as she cradled his face- a true mother if he ever knew one. A smile crept onto his face as she began to sing slightly.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don’t take my sunshine away,”

Her voice was perfect, she was a robot after all, and only added the sudden yet welcomed relaxation he was embracing. She moved away to gather her equipment to wire his jaw shut.

Casually, Klaus laughed as he saw her smooth hands open his mouth to attach the bars and elastics to keep him from moving his mouth. ‘ _ This is so funny, _ ’ was all that ran through his head as he revelled in the feeling, or lack thereof, on his jaw or mouth.

Once she’d finished, Grace checked everything was okay before she climbed onto the hospital bed and began to stroke his hair as a final relaxation tactic. “You’ve been very good, Klaus, I’m proud of you,”

He giggled again, feeling high, numb, drunk and  _ happy _ , happier than he’d ever felt. He was pumped full of morphine, being cradled by his mother and  _ finally  _ being the centre of attention.

Klaus was definitely going to enjoy the next eight weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing this one, some angst, some humour, some fluff. Everything you need! Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Edit: I actually prepared Ben’s first because I can’t count


	5. No.5- Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets angry, he wants to make progress! But no matter how hard he tries, Reginald always lets him down, but can Grace be there when he needs it?

Five was marching angrily around the mansion, his training was going well- too well. He was doing so well that just teleporting was no longer a challenge. Reginald’s insistence to stop Five reaching his true potential was infuriating. ‘ _ Typical bastard! _ ’ He thought as he got to his room and teleported over to the window.

“Why can’t he just let me time travel?” Five screamed out of the open window, gripping onto the windowsill until his knuckles turned white. “I’m perfectly able!”

“Maybe, but why on Earth would you want to time travel, darling?” 

Five turned around and saw his mother standing in the doorway, a basket of laundry in her hands; upon closer inspection, he saw that it was everyone’s bed sheets. She entered the room and gently put the basket on his bed, then moving to the window where Number Five was hunched over.

“You need to relax, you’ll get knots all over your back and shoulders if you carry this tension around with you,” She advised, yanking his hands away from their vice-like grip on the chipped windowsill. Lovingly, she took his small hand in hers and absentmindedly stroked his knuckles.

“I don’t care about knots, I care about travelling through time,” Five snapped at Grace before attempting to yank back his hand and exit the room. Which, of course, failed. “I need to go back to Dad and convince him to let me train for time travel!”

“And what will this achieve?”

He looked at her and blinked, ‘ _ Was she seriously asking that? _ ’, “I’d be able to time travel, I’d be the most powerful member of the team!”

“If you did time travel? Where, or rather, when would you go?”

“I don’t know, tomorrow, yesterday, it doesn’t matter, I’d be able to time travel,”

She chuckled and moved her other hand to stroke his hair, even though Five knew she was a robot, even he was surprised at how human she seemed. Five drooped his shoulders in relaxation, liking the gentle feeling of pressure on his head and hand.

“That would be true, dear, but your father knows best,” Five’s relaxation ended, shoulders tensed once more and his guard went up. Sometimes he forgot that Grace was also programmed by Reginald and was technically a spy. “He’s older than you and is just looking out for you,”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I am not, he cares, Five- you should know that,”

Five scoffed as he finally pulled away from his mother, she was unbelievable sometimes. For a few seconds, Grace was silent, maybe she’d given up, maybe she was thinking of another approach.

“Why would you want to time travel when you have everything you need right here!” Grace exclaimed, causing Five to think and turn in the doorway. ‘ _ Maybe she had a point, _ ’. “You have Vanya and Ben, you have an almost endless amount of knowledge in your home and lots of support if something is wrong,”

He looked at his mother, letting what she said sink in and letting his guard down once again. Gradually, he made his way over to his Mom and into her warm, loving arms. 

‘ _ Yes, Reginald programmed her, yes, she was probably a spy for him. But goddamn, she did give good hugs, _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A double bill!
> 
> I hope this doesn’t seem rushed but my policy is (for this short series) that if I’ve finished two chapters worth, I’ll release the first one. I finished Five’s quickly after finishing Ben’s so here we go!


	6. No.6- Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben just wants some peace to read but where will he find it?

Ben had a complicated relationship with his family, sometimes he loved being around them and longed for the distraction they gave him when he was at his lowest. But, more often than not, he couldn’t stand being around them for long. Not out of hatred, more out of the insecurities he had over not being good enough, the anxiety of their occasional rebellions and how little he could concentrate.

Now was one of those times.

Ben had been walking from room to room, searching for a quiet place to read. Unfortunately for him, even in their mansion, there wasn’t anywhere that was quiet and that didn’t unsettle him. On the ground floor, Diego was training, throwing knives at anything that moved and snapping at any sound that broke his concentration. Allison was sitting in the attic smoking a cigarette and playing some R&B quietly. Luther was also training by doing weights somewhere else on the ground floor. Klaus was high out of his mind and giggling while listening to music as loud as he could- most likely to block out the ghosts that had been bothering him even more recently for some reason.

Usually, when all of his options were gone, he would hang around Vanya, her violin playing was actually quite calming when he was reading. But alas, when he walked to her room she wasn’t nowhere to be found. ‘ _ That’s weird, _ ’ Ben pondered as a lightbulb pinged in his head. ‘ _ I know, _ ’.

It had been a year, a year since Five had disappeared- or died. To be honest, the last three numbers of the family had been a trio. Vanya loved the patient, intelligent company of Five and Ben, and the other two enjoyed the peace that came with their time together.

When Five had disappeared, Vanya had taken it the worst. Filling her days playing melancholic songs on her violin, or the occasional favourite of Five, and making marshmallow and peanut butter sandwiches. 

Ben should’ve thought about how she was doing today. But he didn’t. By the time he came out of his trance, he found himself outside of Five’s door. Gentle sobbing could be heard outside of Five’s door. He hesitated before slowly pushing open the door.

“Vanya?” Ben called, immediately noticing her crouched, crying figure on the bed. “Vee, do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” He pushed, knowing full well that she could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

“Yes.” She looked over her shoulder and glared at him slightly. “Go away,”

“Van-,”

“Go. Away. Ben.”

Realising that he wasn’t getting anywhere with her, he exited Five’s room and sighed before making his way down to the kitchen in a hope for some peace and quiet. Carefully edging his way to the door to the kitchen, he heard a swift  _ chink _ on the wall beside him.

“Watch out while I’m training, Ben,” Diego shot at his brother while walking towards him to retrieve his knife. Ben, sick of his siblings at this point, huffed and hopped down the stairs- book in hand. 

Once he’d entered, he saw Grace standing over the stove, spreading cookie dough onto a greased tray. She looked up sharply, head turning quickly and smoothly to face her son, she smiled- somewhat comforting, somewhat creepy. 

“Ben, honey, would you like lick the spoon?” She turned to face him with a wooden spoon in hand, gratefully he took it and sat down on a nearby chair- thankful for the snack while he was reading. 

Grace went back to humming and placed the tray of chocolate chip cookies into the oven, afterwards, she stood up and began cleaning up without protest. Ben breathed a sigh of relief, ‘ _ Finally some calm, _ ’ he thought as he opened his book to his marked page.

A few minutes went by and Grace had finished the dishes and began gathering the required equipment for cooling the cookies. Ben flicked over another page, took another lick of his spoon and crossed his legs on his wooden chair.

Time flew by, especially because before Ben knew it, the cookies were being pulled out of the oven and placed on the cooling rack for a few more minutes.

“Ben, would you like the first two cookies?” Grace hovered over him, a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. 

“Yeah, Mom, thanks,” 

The cookie was gooey and soft in his mouth, comfortably warm yet not too hot. ‘ _ His Mom really was the best _ ,’ he thought as he flicked another page and shifted in his chair. ‘ _ Yeah, she really is, _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanya’s Chapter will be up right after this because I finished hers tonight and I finished Ben’ before I did Five’s so. I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. No.7- Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is finally showing her talents on the violin but how will it go and will her siblings support her?

Vanya’s hands were shaking, she’d taken her pills and done her breathing exercises but nothing was working. Today was the day that she was going to play for her family. ‘ _Why did I have to ask to do a miniature concert for my family?’_ She thought as she grabbed her violin and bow and walked into the sitting area.

Luther and Allison were sitting smooshed together at the end of one of the chairs, Diego was perched next their mom, gently holding her hand as they waited. Ben was sitting next to Diego, awkwardly hunched over as the arm of the chair was currently being taken by Klaus- who had thrown himself over the back of the chair like a 50s movie star. Five had distanced himself from Luther and Allison, clearly looking disgusted at how close they were sitting. Pogo was standing in the archway, he looked both impatient and pleased at the same time.

Finally, Reginald, their father. He sat on an armchair glancing at his watch every now and then. Vanya stepped up to her music stand which held her two pieces.

“I’m going to be playing two pieces today,” She took a deep breath as she saw her family’s reaction to her starting the miniature concert. “The Phantom of the Opera Theme and Black Swan from Swan Lake,”

“Whoo!” Klaus cheered from his provocative position on the arm of the chair. She weakly smiled as she raised the violin to her chin and started to play.

At first, everyone’s eyes were on her, a rather unsettling fact she admitted to herself. They seemed shocked at her skill, ‘ _Or maybe your lack of skill_ ’ a demon in her head told her. Vanya’s hands began to shake and she panicked out of fear that she would fail and she would be pushed to the sidelines again, that she would be ordinary once more.

Unfortunately, the short attention span of her teenage siblings seemed to win over their consideration for her feelings. She tried not to take it to heart but disappointed filled her veins as she came to the end of her first piece.

Vanya breathed a sigh of relief as she realised she only had to play one more piece to play before the whole ordeal was over. Five, Ben, Grace and Pogo politely clapped, only to be drowned out by Klaus- her ever flamboyant brother. Upon closer inspection she saw that his pupils were almost as big as his irises. He was high. Again. Of course.

Vanya then flicked the sheet over and began playing Black Swan, closing her eyes occasionally to truly take in the music. Finally she was calm. After jittering throughout most of the Phantom of the Opera but now she was in her element. She was finally comfortable.

She didn’t care about her siblings’ opinions at this point. It was common knowledge that Luther wouldn’t care, trying to fill their father’s expectations, Diego would  make a remark, on a good day he would just be silent. Allison would fake a smile or a compliment but would really be glad it was over. It was guaranteed that Klaus would overreact, possibly anxiety making him or just to be condescending. Five and Ben were the only people that would give a genuine response, a quiet round of clapping or a small compliment.

With a sigh, Vanya lowered her violin and scanned the room as her father left the room- leaving her with only nod. Pogo congratulated her only to follow Reginald into his office. Diego got up without a word, he must be in a good mood, and Luther met her eyes before heading out as well. Allison broke the silence by saying “Well done!” as she flicked her hair and went towards her room.

“Where’s everyone going? We need an encore, right Vee?” Klaus rolled off the chair and waved a hand in defeat. “Ah, whatever, I’m seeing ghosts again so I’m gonna go get some more morphine,”

He exited the room with a twirl and headed towards the infirmary. Five rubbed her arm and clapped for a minute, being joined by Ben as he gave her a hug and went to talk Klaus out of getting high again.

“Well done, Vanya,” Five stopped rubbing her arm and went off to read into time travel like he’d been for around a week now.

Now all her siblings were gone, she slumped and felt her emotions tipping over. The scratchy feeling of crying rose up in her throat as she let a tear roll down her cheek and a sob escape her mouth. ‘ _Why couldn’t they just be proud, all of them, just once?_ ’ She thought as she got turned around to face her mom.

“Vanya, darling, what’s the matter?” She asked, a perfect sense of calm in her voice. “Is it because of what you played just?”

Vanya shook her head, trying to stop herself from crying but failing as she did so. “It’s because of everyone’s reactions, Dad didn’t even say anything, and hardly any of my siblings showed they cared,” Grace hesitated before pulling her daughter into a hug and replying.

“I thought you did wonderfully, Vanya, and if you thought that you did well then that’s all that matters, doesn’t it?”

“I guess,” Vanya looked up at her mom and let her wipe a few tears from her eyes with her handkerchief.

“Now dear, what should we have for dinner? Casserole or Sausages?” Grace let Vanya put away her violin and bow and led her to the kitchen where she cheered up her daughter.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s finished! I really enjoyed writing this so please comment if you’d like something like this again. I’m writing a full multi-chapter fanfic for Umbrella Academy that’s taking a long time so bare with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post all seven of these but I couldn’t wait, I’ll update this regularly, I hope...
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, your comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
